Takami Shibuya
'Takami Shibuya '''is a second year at Shiraitodai High School. She is always shown drinking tea. This is her first year with the team. Appearance Takami has short dark brown hair, brown eyes and glasses. She wears the standard Shiraitodai uniform and is always seen drinking with her traditional Japanese teacup. Personality Takami rarely shows any emotion or talks to her teammates. But even so she constantly seen smiling Playing Style / Abilities Takami's ability is visualized as "planting seeds and gathering the harvest". The seeds are her first discard in every hand before the last. The harvest is these tiles forming her starting hand in the south 4th round. This means that she will get to choose at least 7 tiles, and each dealer repeat increases the count by one. Takami uses this power to aim for a yakuman hand, often succeeding. When she is dealer, she attempts to win quickly. No records of Takami as the last dealer exist; Sera Eguchi speculated that her dealer repeat hands could be yakuman as well. Plot Combined Training Camp Arc Takami was shown after Awai Oohoshi advanced her team to the national tournament. National Tournament Arc Takami's second round match was briefly shown as the players from Kiyosumi and Kazekoshi watched on television. Final Eight Arc Takami is shown with the rest of her teammates entering the playing hall before the final eight competition begins. After Teru Miyanaga comes back from her match with sweets, she says that she has poured the tea for them. She investigates Sumire Hirose's match to confirm if she has any telling signs giving away her ability. In her match, Takami ends up losing a large amount of points due to the wins of Sera Eguchi and Ako Atarashi. Although Harue Akado had noticed her ability and informed Ako, multiple dealer repeats happen in the second ''hanchan, which allow Takami to plant the seeds for a near-complete Daisangen for the last round. She later hits the yakuman to finish the match. She then appears in a flashback of Seiko Matano's about her opponent from Shindouji. Takami later appears watching Seiko's match and drinking her tea. Later she is surprised to see Himeko Tsuruta beat Awai's ability. When Teru says they're fine this round, she wonders if they really are. Later in the match, when Awai gets serious, she reminds everyone that she got serious during the east final round of the prefectuals. Seiko said the reason she got serious then was because she didn't want to lose in points to Takami. When Seiko mentions she beat Awai's double riichi before, Takami asked her if she really did and when Teru wonders why Awai couldn't complete her hand, Takami suggests that she let it go. She is last seen when Awai burts into the waiting room and apologizes for getting second place. When asked if she can handle the lieutenants in the side B semi's, Takami says she doesn't know but if she went for a ''sangenpai ''then maybe. National Championship Arc Takami passes by and notices that Teru and Awai are playing in the dark. Watching the vanguard match, she tells Awai that Teru loosing so many points in the East 1 round is a first. Category:Shiraitodai High School Category:Characters Category:Supernatural powers